


Steam on the Mirror

by kirabear98



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Canon, This is really self indulgent, Tickling, Trans Character, its barely mentioned tho, its... really gay, jumbo size spicy big dad, mostly just implied..., post reunion, probably a bit ooc at least compared to when they lived in west block, shion is a beefcake and nezumi is small and curvy, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirabear98/pseuds/kirabear98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A myriad of bottles of different shapes and sizes lined the counter, from face wash to cough syrup. There was a rectangular mirror above the sink, but the corner was chipped and tiny faded stickers decorated its edges. The tiny garbage can next to the toilet was overflowing with paper wrappers and paper towels. Dirty laundry littered the floor. It was mostly Nezumi's.</p><p>/very domestic and very gay and Very lame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam on the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is my first.......................fic............ that im posting....... this is nerve wracking as hell tbh hope u enjoy gay shit??? i kind of rushed the end and some wording is awkward but i wanted to finish this already.lol 
> 
> leave a comment it makes my heart smile

The fabric slid off his shoulders with a practiced ease. Trained hands went up to untie the half ponytail he was sporting, greasy and tangled hair cascading down his back. 

“Hmmm… Ever think about cutting it?” Shion hummed, hands running through the strands, his fingers acting like a makeshift comb. Nezumi was sitting on the toilet like a chair, his back facing Shion.  
A myriad of bottles of different shapes and sizes lined the counter, from face wash to cough syrup. There was a rectangular mirror above the sink, but the corner was chipped and tiny faded stickers decorated its edges. The tiny garbage can next to the toilet was overflowing with paper wrappers and paper towels. Dirty laundry littered the floor. It was mostly Nezumi's.

“Yeah… Sometimes I want to chop it all off, but that would be a waste of such gorgeous hair, don’t you think?” he wore a relaxed and easy smile, one reserved for moments only between the two of them.

“Well, I think you’d be gorgeous no matter what.” He leaned over to press a soft kiss on the side of face, brushing a few strands behind his ear. He played with his fingers, he often grew fidgety whenever Shion was being particularly affectionate. It was as if his body didn’t know how to react, and it short circuited for a moment. 

Shion grabbed an actual comb off the nearby counter, and got to work, gently working through the tangles of the otherwise smooth hair. With this much if it, it took awhile, but it was well worth the end result.

Nezumi fell silent, he would never admit it, but Shion knew how much he liked having his hair brushed. Grey eyes slid closed; Nezumi’s head lulled forward ever so slightly. 

When he had finally worked out all the knots, Shion murmured “Ok, Nezumi” breaking the silence.

He turned slowly, his muscles lax, he was always so calm after. This footsteps were barely audible on the tile. His eyes were only half open but his pupils were blown. Nezumi wrapped his arms around Shion’s neck, going on his tip toes to reach him.

Shion sighed in his arms. The silence didn't always need to be filled. Nezumi's bare skin smelled like home, it was distinguishable only by the warmth he felt in his veins. He could feel Nezumi’s lips pressing lazy kisses against his neck.

“C’mon,” he whispered. Nezumi only hummed in response, slowly letting go of him.  
Shion turned to flip the shower on. He could feel Nezumi hovering behind him; Shion heard an amused hum escape him, fingers dancing lightly across Shion’s shoulders. The hand on his shoulder gently spun him around, so the were face to face again. Deft fingers slowly undid his tie, dropping it on the floor, his shirt following soon after.

Nezumi's hands trailed up from his shoulders to his neck, finally resting on his face. This thumb traced the scar on his cheek, something he often did without noticing. He leaned up to press a little kiss on Shion’s nose. Shion laughed, and gently held onto the Nezumi’s wrists.

Nezumi smiled up at him, all teeth, in a way that made Shion’s knees weak. 

He placed a kiss on Nezumi’s nose as revenge, then Nezumi snorted, letting out the most unattractive laugh he was capable of. Shion loved that laugh the most, it was raw, and so utterly real. He couldn't help but feel childish for hoping no one else got to hear him laugh like that.

The hands on his cheeks went to wrap around his neck, his own hands wrapping around the small of Nezumi’s back. He could feel toughened scar tissue under his fingertips and strands of hair brushing against his arms. 

It grew quiet, the only sound coming from the steady stream of the shower and their steady breathing.

“We’re wasting water,” Nezumi whispered, unwrapping his hands to trail them down Shion’s bare chest. His hair swayed a little, just past his hips. He unbuttoned Shion’s pants and with a quick sound of a zipper, he was almost naked sans his underwear. 

Nezumi stood back to roll his panties off his hips, tossing them with the other discarded clothing. He peeled back the shower curtain and began to step inside before turning to look at Shion.

“You coming?” he asked playfully, a quirk in his brow. 

Shion then realized he had been standing there almost completely naked just staring at Nezumi and his languid movements, his soft curves and taut muscle. 

He nodded quickly coming out of his trance to peel off his own underwear, to join him in the shower.

Now, the shower wasn’t large by any means, which made it a bit awkward at times to move around. Nezumi moved to the side farthest from the shower head, making Shion stand directly under it. He sighed as the hot water hit his back, and Nezumi pressed against him.

Nezumi looked up at him. “Hmm… Hey, turn around so I can wash your hair.” 

Shion silently obeyed him, so the water was now hitting his chest. He felt Nezumi poke his ass.

“Hey, be careful with the merchandise.” he grinned back at him.

“Oops.” he answered playfully. Nezumi’s hand went up to cover his mouth, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

He grabbed the shampoo off the shower caddy to the left of him, and squirted a hearty amount onto his hand. His hands went up to gently massage the shampoo into Shion’s hair. Shion let out a sigh again.

“Lean your head back.” he quietly commanded. Shion complied.

He pushed his bangs back so that he could lather them up as well. Nezumi spent more time than he actually needed to to wash it, not that Shion was complaining. His fingers moved in slow methodic circles on his head, and when he deemed them fit for rinsing, he once again told Shion to turn back to face him. He leaned his head back into the stream of water, before he hissed in pain, a hand going up to his face.

“Ok my eye, It's in my eye, Nezumi- I- Fuck, Nezumi, help it’s in my eye.” 

“Ah, sorry, sorry.” he grabbed a washcloth, quickly dabbing it by his eye, and on his brow.

“Ok, You gotta do it now, I don’t wanna stab your eye out.” 

Shion grabbed the cloth from him and pressed it to his eye. Nezumi touched his arm absently.

“You ok?” he asked, now rubbing small circles on his arm.

“Mmh. Yeah, I’m good now- I think.” Shion blinked a couple times after looking up. Nezumi’s hands returned to his hair as he leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek. 

“Sorry,” he whispered against his skin.

Shion hummed. “You’re fine, my darling.”

Nezumi made a fake gagging sound. “Blech. You ruined it.” He looked up at him, disgust apparent on his features. His hands were still running through his hair idly. 

Shion’s eyebrows went up in an expression of false shock. “What? Don’t like that one, sweetheart?” 

“Oh god,” he let out a small laugh, “you remind me of mama when you say that.”

“Mama?” his head tilted much like a puppy’s would when you try to talk to it. Like it was trying to comprehend your foreign tongue.

Nezumi lost any trace of emotion on his face, as he swiftly and matter of factly replied, “Your mama. Karan.”

“Oh!” he interjected, making Nezumi jump at the sudden noise. “Well, you didn’t say that.” he offered him a warm smile, free of any teasing or condescension. 

Nezumi didn’t offer a reply, and instead grabbed a conditioner bottle, looking away. He squirted some into his palm, his fingers returning to Shion’s scalp. He must have finished rinsing the shampoo.

“Hmm. It's sweet.” Shion murmured, fingers locking behind Nezumi’s back.

“Pardon?” Nezumi’s fingers stilled, and he brought his hands down slowly from his head, to awkwardly rest on his shoulders as the conditioner left on his fingers dripped away.

“Oh, that you called her our mom. Well, she’d be your mother-in-law, anyway” he said, his beaming was no longer subtle. Nezumi almost felt blinded by it.

He looked away. “I don’t recall saying that. And we aren’t married.”

“Well... you implied it. And, really? I haven’t proposed yet? Well, get ready because that’s coming, Ratboy” he reached back to grab the shampoo bottle. 

Nezumi grumbled, “I would remember something like that…” Shion then took action.

“Ok your turn.” he said, changing the subject. 

Any response Nezumi was about to say withered in his throat as trained hands went to the roots for his hair. Shion hummed again at Nezumi’s response, or rather lack thereof. He gently worked his way down, pulling all his hair into a soapy mop on the top of his head. Nezumi had long since shut his eyes, vaguely reminding him of when he would gently pet one of the rats.

Its usual excited and exuberant movements would stall for a moment, and its eyes would twitch shut; flattening its body out against whatever surface it was on, often moving to meet the fingers petting it. 

When Shion’s hands stilled Nezumi slowly opened his eyes. 

“Hey… Welcome back,” he leaned over to gently kiss him, lips pressed warmly against his own, coaxing him out of his trance. 

“Hey,” he wore a lazy smile, as Shion pulled away, his features otherwise lax. 

“C’mon lemme rinse you.” they awkwardly switched places, Nezumi poking Shion’s ass again.

“This is your second warning, young man.” he scolded. He quickly lost the fake edge in his voice when Nezumi picked up his hand and pressed tender kisses to his knuckles.

Shions mind went blank for a moment and Nezumi grinned against his skin. His heart sped up.

“What was that?” Nezumi teased with words like silk.

“Wh’t wus wha-?” Shion barely got out, his voice high in this throat. 

He trailed a finger down his chest, following the striking red scar.

“Shouldn’t you... be rinsing me?” fell off his tongue like honey, thick and sweet. 

“Oh…. Oh right okay, lean your head back.” 

He did as he was told and soon the shampoo was slowly making its way down the drain. Nezumi suddenly grinned, a spark in his eye. Shion’s heart jumped to his throat.

His voice was dripping with flirtation, as he whispered,“Now comes the fun part.” 

Shion swallowed as he watched Nezumi’s movements with uninterrupted focus. He watched him turn to grab, yet another bottle and squirt some of its contents onto his palm. He rubbed his hands together in a smooth hypnotic motion. Shion swallowed, he was entranced. 

Suddenly his fingers were gently massaging his shoulders, draining the tension out of them. Shion sighed, his eyes fixed on Nezumi’s dark grey ones. 

When the soap lathered up quite a bit, he dragged his hands down Shion’s toned chest and then slowly down to his stomach, drawing circular patterns on his skin. As his hands made their way back up, his nails lightly dragged against his flesh. Nezumi’s eyes were no longer focused on Shion’s, but on his torso. Shion unconsciously let out a small noise in the back of his throat. His mind was hazy, as he was transfixed on Nezumi, the water rolling down his tan chest, his crystal eyes, and his inky black hair clinging to his neck. Nezumi always grabbed his attention effortlessly, and he was probably well aware of it, seeing as he often took advantage of it.

His fingers trailed down his thighs, almost tickling them, and their eyes met again. A dopey grin made its way to Shion’s face. Nezumi quirked his brow. 

He pulled him closer, getting some suds on Nezumi in the process. 

He quickly began to return the favor, fingers tenderly massaging Nezumi’s shoulders. Nezumi just stared back at him, eyes void of emotion. Shion’s hands were rubbing his arms now, the feeling of his fingers lingering on Nezumi’s shoulders. 

Down they went, tracing his stomach and the curve of his torso. Nezumi bit his lip and his fingers twitched on Shion’s hips. He mimicked Nezumi’s slow methodic movements, slowly dragging his hands up to his chest, then down past his soft stomach.

Nezumi stole a quick kiss from him, drawing a warm breath out of Shion. He gently bit his bottom lip, as his nails dug into his soft skin. 

\---

They shortly exited the shower, Shion grabbed a towel for himself and handed two to Nezumi. One for his hair and another for his body.

They began to towel off, and Nezumi whipped Shion’s ass with a twisted up towel.

Shion’s head spun around so quickly it looked as if it might snap off his neck.

“Okay, Nezumi…” he looked solemn for a moment. “You’ve forced my hand.” He raised both his hands slowly. Realization sunk in for Nezumi. 

“No not the…” Nezumi looked horrified.

“Yes... “ Shion took a step toward. “The fluffy fingers.”

Nezumi bolted from the room buck naked, Shion following close behind. Giddy laughter filled the apartment. Soon, Nezumi was cornered in the bedroom. 

“No…” he whispered.

Shion tackled him into the bed and dug his fingers into his soft tummy. Wild laughter bubbled out of Nezumi. He squirmed under Shion, wheezing desperately, but Shion didn't relent. He tickled him until he was laughing so hard, tears formed in his eyes. 

“Shion… Please..!” he wheezed in between laughs. 

Shion was giggling as he planted a slobbery raspberry to Nezumi’s stomach, earning him a rather undignified squawk. 

“Say you’re sorry for abusing my ass three times tonight.” he chuckled against Nezumi’s quivering belly.  
“Okay! I’m sorryIabusedyourassthreetimestonight!” he nearly squealed and Shion relented. Leaving Nezumi to pant underneath him. Shion rested his arms on Nezumi’s stomach. 

After a moment of catching his breath, he said indignantly, “Get off me, you oaf.” 

“I love it when you laugh.” Shion smiled, his eyes twinkling like a child. Nezumi’s eyes widened a bit, and he looked away. Shion chuckled, when he noticed the red hue of his cheeks. 

He rose from his perch on Nezumi’s torso, leaning over to press a soft his to his forehead. He walked over to his dresser to find some underwear and a night shirt. Shion strode over to the sulking Nezumi on the bed, tucking some hair behind his ear, it was still dripping a bit. 

“Hey… want some tea?” his whispered in a low voice. He knew Nezumi liked it when he took care of him, he always noticed the small smile that would grace Nezumi’s lips whenever he did.

“...Okay” 

Once he left the room, Nezumi slipped on one of Shion’s worn t shirts and some new undies before jumping back into bed. His hair was still fairly damp, and was probably getting the bed wet but he didn’t care. He heard the stove turning on in the kitchen, as he laid face down on the bed, on top of the sheets.

Shion promptly returned ten minutes later with two steaming mugs.  
He stopped in the doorway briefly. 

“Your hair is still dripping Nezumi, you’re getting the bed wet.”

“Then braid it for me.” He mumbled into the mattress. Shion failed to see the logic in that line of reasoning, but he decided to humor him.

“I’ll braid it, if you paint my nails for me.” Shion was well aware Nezumi was good with his hands. All too aware.

“Hmm. Done.” he began to sit up and took the steaming cup that was being offered to him.

Shion set his cup on the nightstand before exiting the room to return with a comb. As he walked in he picked up the towel Nezumi had discarded on the ground.

He crawled onto the bed and Nezumi turned his back to him. He toweled it softly, before running the comb through it. It was a lot easier to manage when wet. Karan had taught him to braid, for Lili and Junior’s hair. Everyone knew about it when he did, too. Everything had a brain in it. Karan’s hair, Inukashi’s hair, even the dog’s hair if it was long enough. He divided the hair and his fingers moved with practiced ease, soon it was braided.

He lightly kissed his neck. “Mkay, my turn.”

Nezumi sipped from his mug. “What color do you want?”

“You pick…. Anything but black.” he hastily added, knowing Nezumi, 

“Mmh.. You’re no fun.” Nezumi turned to face him, mug still in his hand.  
He groaned dramatically before hiding his face in Shion’s neck. “Why didn’t you get the nail polish while you were in the bathroom?” he whined. Shion laughed at his despair.

“Must have slipped my mind.” his hand traced patterns on his back. 

Nezumi huffed and got of the bed to walk out of the room, much like an angry teenager would.  
When he returned Shion was reading a book he couldn’t read the title of.  
He jumped onto the bed, displacing Shion a bit, but he didn’t look up from his reading. 

“Ok. Gimme your hand.” he said, even though he was already grabbing his hand

“Whatcha reading?” he asked as he untwisted the cap. It was a ruby red shade. 

“A Christmas Carol.” Shion replied, still not looking at him.

Nezumi snickered. “In July?” 

“Yeah so? Sue me, ratfucker.” he matched gazes with him before he dutifully turned a page. 

“Maybe I will.” Nezumi stuck his tongue out, even though Shion was not watching him. They grew silent, only the sound of pages and light breathing could be heard for a few passing moments.

Suddenly, Nezumi was done with Shion’s hand, and Shion, who was suddenly looking at him, offered his other one. His book was rested on the night table next to his mug. 

“Weren’t you in a production of a Christmas Carol?“ he asked as Nezumi took his hand. 

Nezumi was surprised at the question. “Yeah, guess who I was.”

Shion pondered for a moment, looking into the distance. “Hm… Ebenezer Scrooge?”

Nezumi’s eyes shot up from his work, “Hey. Don’t insult your manicurist, I might just rip your nail off.”

Shion grinned impishly. “Okay do it.” he leaned forward.

Nezumi’s lip curled in disgust and he went back to painting. “... I was actually Bob Cratchit, for the first week, and Ghost of Christmas Past, for the second, it was double casted.” 

“Wow, not Ghost of Christmas Yet to come, either? Who was the the casting director for this?” he said, astonished. 

Nezumi’s lips became a straight line, and his eyebrows creased. “I- auditioned for it, but they said I was too short.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Shion was almost doubled over in laughter. 

“Again, I will fuck up your nails.” Nezumi threatened, pointing the brush at him, in an attempt to seem intimidating.

“If you fuck up my nails, I’ll fuck you up.” Shion said seriously, any hint of amusement suddenly lost. 

Nezumi mimicked Shion’s response from earlier. “Okay do it.” Shion laughed, just like that, losing his threatening edge. Nezumi shook his head.

\---

“Okay, your majesty, I am finished.” he sighed, examining his work. He was honest to god exhausted. The week had been tough on the both of them. Nezumi was glad he could have one on one time with him, like this. 

Shion perked up, much like his namesake. “Oh! Are they dry?”

Nezumi yawned. “Should be.”

“Hmm… You’re tired, huh? Thank you, my dear.” He kissed his forehead. Shion really was beginning to sound like a grandmother,and he didn’t have the energy to make fun of him for it. Shion had been sitting against the headboard, book back in hand. Nezumi leaned over to put the bottle on the night stand. Shion put his book back down next to it, flipping the lamp off

“Hey... “ he whispered, as if he was about to tell a secret.

“What is it?” he whispered back, voice calm and soft. He was only ever this calm at night, when the day had drained the energy from his body. 

“C’mere… It’s urgent.” he murmured. He could still see Nezumi’s eyes in the darkness. 

“I want to hold you.” he said, matter of factly, his voice warm and light. Like he couldn’t contain the affection in his heart, and it spilled into his speech.

Nezumi’s heart swelled as he crawled over to him, and slid under the covers. Shion’s arms wrapped around him, and Nezumi tucked his face in the warm crook of his neck. He could smell the soap there. Living people are warm, he thought, as his eyelashes brushed against Shion’s skin. He curled his arms around Shion tightly, inhaling. You never really know what home smells like until you’ve left it, he thought idly, as Shion’s fingers made patterns on his skin. 

He wasn’t planning on leaving it a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> that was cheesy, huh :/
> 
> my tumblr is @nbrat


End file.
